Jarin Kazumitsu - Godiame Hokage
Personal Information *Full Name: Akiokaage Kazumitsu *Nickname/s: Jarin,Youkai Kazaana,Godaime Hokage *Date of Birth: 16th Feb. 44AK *Place of Birth: - Caverns of Time *Blood Type : AB+ *Village: - Konohagakure *Eye Color: Sky Blue(Right),Ash Grey(Left) *Weight: 66.1kg. *Height: 179.2 cm Rank Information *Academy Grad Age: 55 AK *Chūnin Exam Age: 59 AK *Tokubetsu Jōnin Age: 60 AK *Jōnin Age: 63 AK *A-Rank Jōnin Age: 65 AK *S-Rank Age: 68 AK Occupation: * - Land of Fire (Konohagakure) * - Konoha gakure (Godaime Hokage) * - Onmitsukido * - Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Fire * - Kumogakure (Ally) * - Sunagakure (Former Ally) Weapons: *- Hiramekarei : A bandaged double-handled sword that is capable of storing and emitting the user's chakra which can then take on various forms. It is also called a "Twinsword" -(Former Wielder) *- Kabutowari (Literally meaning "Helmet Splitter"): A sword consisting of a single sided axe and a hammer joined by a length of chain. Said to be capable of crushing any and all defences. It is also called a "Bluntsword" -(Former Wielder) *- Kiba (Literally meaning "Fangs"): Twin swords that are imbued with lightning which increases their cutting power. They are said to be the sharpest swords ever forged. They are also called "Thunderswords" -(Former Wielder) *- Kubikiribōchō ("Executioner's Blade"; Literally meaning "Decapitating Carving Knife"): A giant sword with a butcher-knife-like appearance, the wielder can use the semi-circle on the blade to decapitate an opponent's head, hence the name. The sword has an ability to regenerate using the iron absorbed from the blood of those it cuts down. It is also called a "Seversword" -(Former Wielder) *- Nuibari (Literally meaning "Sewing Needle"): A sword in the shape of a needle with a long thin wire that resembles thread attached to it, which can be used to pierce enemies and "sew" them together in human bundles. It is also called a "Longsword" -(Former Wielder) *- Shibuki (Literally meaning "Splash"): A sword that has a scroll full of explosive tags incorporated into it, lined up behind the blade, combining swordsmanship and explosions. It is also called a "Blastsword" -(Former Wielder) *- Blade of Shinzo : Legendary weapon of Shodai Hokage Shinzo Uzumaki, forged from exotic mysterious materials. It is said to be an extention of the wielder when fully mastered releasing into various forms with the most notable dividing the large blade in half. Abilities * - Wind Release/Futon * - Implanted Byakugan * - Swift Release * - Kage Konoha-Ryū Mikazuki no Mai * - Jikūkan Fūinjutsu * - Yomigaeru Tamashii Fūinjutsu * - Yang Release Appearance: *- Jarin appears as a confident shinobi with powder white hair with a tear shaped scar comming down from his left eye.He is often seen around the village in the Hokage robe,which he proudly wears as it was passed down to him from Raishimaru the Yondaime Hokage. Jarin is most easily reconized by the unique blade he carries as it is the legendary sword of the Shodai Hokage Shinzo Uzumaki.Since becomming Hokage himself, Jarin wears the traditional light combat armor under his sensei's cloth Hokage robe. Personality: *- Jarin's personality perfectly reflects his peaceful nature.Often walking around the village he can be seen smiling and talking to all the villages shinobi. Prefering to use wisdom over brute force, Jarin confidently does his best to protect life in general. Loss of many friends since his early childhood has only strengthened his ideas of protecting every person within Konoha and the bonds he continues to build. Completely Loyal to Konoha, Jarin detests all corruption and greed. History Being born secretly in the Land of Wind to former ANBU agents, Jarin was raised for a short time away from Konoha until the group he was traveling with came under attack by a masked ninja. During the attack Jarin's gift for wind jutsu was first discovered as a group of rogue ninja, following orders of the masked ninja surrounded the young Kazumitsu in an attempted kidnapping. To their suprize, Konoha's own ANBU agents including Jarin's parents appeared from the shadows to step in. Feeling the connection to his parents with their eyes meeting, Jarin cried out as his chakra began twisting the winds around body violently ripping his own clothes as his attackers where thrown back. Still just a child, he then collapsed as Konoha agents took positions to protect Jarin from the intense battle yet to come. As the battle raged to a climax Konoha suffered major casualties leaving only Jarin's parents to stand against the masked ninja. Before they could react the masked ninja flashed over Jarin laying on the ground to place a seal appearing down his spine as series of symbols tattooed into his skin, restricting his potential use of chakra and nothing more. Displeased with their son's restiction the Konoha shinobi quickly engaged the powerful masked ninja forcing him into retreat claiming he would once again return as their own lives hung by a thread. Gathering all of their strength the pair then carried Jarin to the gates of Konoha to be found by local medical nin Hato Arumaze before they once again returned to the shadows watching over the young boys growth. As Jarin grew old under the watchful eye of Hato, his values and morals quickly relected those of the father figure he has come to know in the local Arumaze shinobi. Living in Konoha since, Jarin has bonded with many of Konoha's shinobi rising quickly in rank due to his superb combat skills and sharp mind. Serving his village loyaly and often risking his own life to save others on many missions Jarin began to idolize each of the former Hokages for their dedication to the village. More so Raishimaru before they even met as he learned of the 4th Hokage at the academy. On the day Jarin was promoted to Jounin he wasted no time in seeking to join the Seven Swordmen hoping to further his skills as he could still learn from the stronger shinobi. Always a fast learning, Jarin swiftly grew stronger as he bonded with his fellow swordsmen finding the common goal to protect the Konoha and its villagers as the wielder of the leathal Kiba ,Hiramekarei and Shibuki blades. As he showed impressive skills with a blade Jarin eventually found his way to be mentored by the Yondaime Hokage Raishimaru himself to train secretly beginning the long process of learning to safely wield the unique blade of Shinzo Uzumaki, founder of Konoha. With his training pushing him to the very edge of his limits, Jarin managed to surpass the limit placed on him as a child, breaking the resrictive seal by pure will in the process, to fully release Shinzo's blade proving to Raishmaru he would not give up in his pursuit to protect the people he cared for or Konoha.Most recently being named as Konoha's Godiame Hokage by Raishimaru before his departure from the village to travel. Chuunin Phase: 55AK- 60AK Saddly, on the day Jarin earned his Chuunin rank his world was turned upside down as he was forced to stand by watching his best friend/rival Yukio killed cold blood by another then friend of the teammates,Rikuro. Thinking of it as only an accident Jarin quickly forgave Rikuro, not wanting to follow the dark path of revenge himself not knowing the darkness was already in his former friends heart. Not long after that Rikuro's true colors began to show as he boldly began to threaten Jarin himself... and the destruction of Konoha itself. Swearing on his life to protect the village, Jarin openly confronted Rikuro informing that even if it cost one of their lives the threat to Konoha would not come to pass. Adding to his woes from the loss of his best friend Jarin withdrew from his team to travel and train intensely only returning to the village as he was called for missions.As a result of the intense training Jarin quickly rose become one of Konoha's strongest and most respected Chuunin. Traveling often Jarin was faithfully returning to Konoha's calls whatever the reason. Showing his extreme loyality to all that is Konoha on one such mission when the young Samda Hyuuga fell ill suddenly, Jarin began openly showing his mind had become distracted from the mission to be fixed on the Genin's condition leaving him with an uneasy feeling. With the completion of the mission Jarin swiftly excused himself from the squad to returned ahead of the rest to find Samda's life hanging by the thread as the medical ninja could only watch on. Having no options and even less time to save the young Hyuuga, Jarin knew there was only one thing he could do. Under the watch of medical ninja Keinchimaru, Jarin quicky drew a kunai up carefully removing his own left eye,without a second thought, attempting to save Samda from certian death. During his recovery it was discovered that Jarins own vision had become badly blurred while his awareness of surroundings rose to an uncanny levels adjusting his senses to cover his impairment, leaving only few to know the truth. Forever being linked, Jarin quickly adopted Samda as his own younger brother swearing to keep protective watch over the young Hyuuga and assist in his training. Jounin Phase:60AK-68AK On the day before his Jounin exam,Jarin felt oddly calm even after being away from Konoha for so long in his own intense training.So intense that he had even forgotten the newly formed group attempting to take his life. Only to be painfully reminded as a masked pair launched a suprize attack ,delaying Jarin's arrival to the exam and leaving everyone on guard throughout testing. Quickly earning his appointment as a Konoha Jounin, Jarin then felt the time was right to begin once again searching for signs of his parents knowing they also served the village he had come to call home. Following the tip of a trusted friend added to the infomation he already obtained, Jarin set out on his own unknowingly crossing paths with Castiel and Takeshi.After a peaceful conversation took its course, Jarin reluctantly made an attempt to return Castiel ,knowing his power far exceeded his own, to Konoha to gather more information recieving an injury to his right leg as the academy student Yusako had found his way to the scene watching from a distance.As he was recovering from his injury, Jarin now a member of the SevenSwordsmen of Konoha grew even closer in his quest to find his parents with the aid of his previous sacrifce forever linking him to the young Samda.Before he had time to seach the village himself Jarin was called to travel by the Hokage's side in what was thought to be a peaceful trip celebrating the great alliance. Arriving at the Kaze gate the Konoha group was suprized to be met by the Kazekage himself and Suna's finest shinobi promising to reveal a new ally. With that Sakai and fellow members of Zetsumi suddenly appeared quickly setting off the battle costing Sakai's life in the process. Jarin also suffering a dislocated elbow and shattered forearm from the intense fighting was able to retreat to his dismay feeling powerless as he watched the Hokage stand tall against Konoha's newly formed enemies allowing the rest of the group to retreat to safety.Observing the Hokage's response as the other shinobi carefully being treated in a nearby ally village Jarin then swore he would never lust after power but he would earn the very thing that corrupts so many allowing him to once again stand rightfully by the Yondaime Hokage's side..to the bitter end. Broken Bond: 67AK After returning to Konoha as one of its loyal Seven Swordmen, Jarin began thinking again of all who seemed to be lost before thier time. Starting with a visit to the grave of his former best friend Yukio who was slain in cold blood by yet another friend. During this visit Jarin tighly clinched the razor sharp edge of his Kiba blade, swearing to his fallen friend on his own life that he would find a way to bring the peace they both always dreamed of as his blood soaked into the earth. Jarin then set out with the intentions of gathering intel of Suna movement comming to meet a mysterious jounin calling himself Gildarts Clive. Joining Gildarts by his campfire Jarin quickly learned that they had both shared an idea of peace in their own ways as the two quickly became friends during their first meeting.Feeling distant from the village himself from always training Jarin returned to Konoha to find a note written to him from Samda managing to raise his spirits for the time being. Overjoyed to see who he would consider a brother in Samda, Jarin payed no attention to small changes in his brothers attitude dismissing them assuming it was just Samda himself growing. After their first meeting each following seemed to turn darker causing Jarin to take full notice as Samda addressed him purely as "Jounin" and began taking as if he no longer trusted Jarin. As Jarin began to feel Samda may be putting himself in danger if he was to leave Konoha, Jarin waited for the young Hyuuga to make his attempt at the villages gate. Fighting back his tears as his worst nightmare was suddenly comming true before his eyes Jarin strongly opposed letting Samda leave his sight. The discussion growing heated with each word passed nearly erupted as Samda came to reveal that he would leave Konoha to grow stronger and sever the bond shared with Jarin. Frozen in place by such a suprize Jarin swore he would not allow Samda to throw away their bond so easily carefully surrounding the young Hyuuga in a current of wind momentarly causing the winds to howl through all of Konoha saddly. Knowing full well he could not pass Jarin alone Samda was prepared for just this moment as he was met by the shinobi who would become his sensei as the Hokage feeling the situation at the gate came to join the discussion along with Gildarts who had traveled to Konoha. Reluctantly Jarin came to realize he could no longer reach his younger brother as Samda turned his back to vanish with his new sensei.No longer able to hold back his sadness Jarin fell to his knees yelling out for Samda with tears covering his face. It was then Jarin felt a strong hand on his shoulder, the Hokage himself, followed by the words" Jarin... please come with me..." Shodai Hokage Shinzo's Blade: ''' ollowing Raishimaru to his office with Gildarts, Jarin learned of the 4th Hokage's confusion with the unfolding of recent events and his plans to possibly travel as the three discussed the state of Konoha during the war. In the following days Raishimaru once again called for Jarin to meet with him, this time relaying that he would like to train Jarin in secret for the path that lay ahead. Honored by the Hokage's request Jarin quickly accepted the guidance feeling he must continue to grow with the village to respond to the troubled times of war. As his training began, Jarin first had to master control of himself before he could even hope to touch the legendary sword. Naturally picking up Raishimaru's training rather quickly, the next stage of training would have Jarin extending his control to the point where it became second nature. Impressing even Raishimaru with his talent for learning,Jarin's training moved forward allowing him to hold the blade for the first time causing his body to feel a warm tingling sensation. Requesting the blade, Raishimaru then proceeded to show a mere fraction of the blades true power as he took a single swing of the large blade to send out a massive burst of chakra,splitting a mountian in the distance. Amazed by the sight of the mountian splitting with a single swipe Jarin then began training intensely for his own release for many days. Jarin attempted endlessly to mimic the 4th Hokage's use of the blade for many days even managing his own small release of a violent wirlwind momentarly crashing into the mountian side. After many more long days of training in secret Jarin,following the guidance of his sensei finally managed a perfect release with the blade sending a powerful wave of air out across the lands leaving a cloud of dust to mask the devistation from normal sight. Gasping as Jarin's accomplishment, Raishimaru set Jarin down to begin explaining the next phase of his training..to fully release the blades potential after more training. Unlocking the blades potential was no easy feat as it would require Jarin to be at one with the blade itself. After first learning how from Raishimaru, Jarin refused to rest as he worked intensly toward reaching the goal set before him. Finally unlocking the blades full potential in stunning fashion Jarin knew the roughest part of his training was only beginning as Raishimaru told him their training would now "step up a notch". Over the course of the next few weeks the training did indeed intensify as Jarin faced off with the 4th Hokage in many sparring matches testing not only his skills, but his will to protect Konoha as well. At a deciding point in their sparring Raishimaru relayed a message to Jarin, stating " If you can't defeat me then you will never be Hokage". To which Jarin calmly replied " I will not fail" before rushing the Yondaime Hokage in a evenly matched battle pushing both to the very limit. As they both fell to one knee Raishimaru could only smile telling Jarin " you are ready now".. '''Winds of Change/Godaime Hokage: 68AK As Raishmaru called all of Konoha to gather Jarin could only watch on nervously from his hidden perch. He knew as one of their own they would all accept him but still wondered if he could fill the shoes of his sensei. Remembering his love for Konoha quickly put Jarin's mind at ease as everyone listened intently to Raishimaru speak of his own plans for the future and about traveling. Then, Raishimaru went on to inform the gathered shinobi of the next Hokage to serve in his place as Jarin waited for the moment to be introduced. As Raishimaru continued his speach to name the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, Jarin suddenly appeared in a wirlwind as his name was spoken. Swearing that he would always protect Konoha with his life, Jarin made his own small speech to address the gathered shinobi for the first time as the Godaime Hokage. Ensuring everyone that he would do his best Jarin went on to relay his feelings about peace and working together with the villages shinobi as he himself still remained in a daze from the announcement. Finally able to rest a moment, Jarin could not ignore the reports of Suna ANBU recently in the area supposedly attempting to kidnap young Ichiho Uchiha. Following his instincts Jarin quickly left his Hokage robe resting on the back of his office chair to assess the situation in person. Comming to find a large group of his own Konoha shinobi surrounding the Suna ANBU, Jarin ceased control apon arriving to speak with their leader to request they return to Suna instead with a message for the Kazekage to meet with the newly appointed Hokage in hopes of ending the war as quickly as it began. It looked as if Jarin could achieve peace when Keiji resonded with a letter to inform the new Hokage that he would be comming to the Land of Fire with his ANBU bodyguards for a meeting as requested. During the heated discussion Jarin quickly learned of Suna feeling as if they were considered second rate shinobi cursed to poverty. In an attempt to inform the Kazekage he fully understood the dire situation of the Sand village Jarin suprized Keiji with the fact that he himself was born within the Land of Wind.. Leading the two Kage to respectfully part ways still in disagreement about the current war until a later date. Following the Path: 69AK Striving to follow in his sensei's footsteps, the newly appointed Godaime Hokage quickly adjusted to his new position and the responsibilites that came with it. Feeling the love an entire village Jarin couldn't help but to smile even though he could no longer venture out with his fellow shinobi as much into the different lands. Even in the hard times of war, the young Hokage managed to remain calm assessing the situation at hand as he sought to protect the hidden village that had shown him so much love. Myteriously, in the middle of the night, Jarin received an urgent message bird from the medical nin of Suna to inform him of a dire matter possibly threatening all the hidden villages. Requesting the aid of the highly skilled and very well known Konoha medical nin to assist them, a group of Suna shinobi met with the 5th Hokage to deliver a sample of the toxin.Giving the task of studying the toxin to his trusted assistant Hato Arumaze, Jarin knew in his heart he could not turn away when so many lives were on the line. As Hato worked overnight with the other Konoha shinobi to find an antidote the young Hokage was also hard at work preparing to gather the strongest of Konoha's shinobi swearing he would lead the team himself to the Kazegate....Jarin's mind raced thinking. "This is it..." "This is the chance I have waited for" "And this time things will be different" "We will find it here" To Jarin's suprize the event had taken a turn for the worse as he led a large team of shinobi into the Land of Wind. Knowing the war had just began the Godaime Hokage was prepared for the worst thinking of it as another trap until he heard the screams comming from the village to chill him to the bone behind his beautifully drawn ANBU mask. Reacting quickly, the Jarin ordered his shinobi into the village to investigate futher finding the Sunagakure hospital quickly being over ran by what seemed to be an angry horde of zombies. Knowing full well they were the innocent victims of the twisted poison terrorizing Sunagakure the Godaime Hokage ordered all Konoha shinobi to avoid leathal force in hopes of being able to treat them and draw out the rogue behind it all. True to his plan the posioned Sunagakure villagers received the antidote Hato and the medical team had prepared causing the rogue to finally show himself summoning a massive snake to directly attack the Kaze Gates. Seeing the disturbance with his implanted Byakugan, Jarin responded quickly leading a small team to the gates as the massive summon thrashed around the structure cracking the very foundation as it threatened to bring the entire gate down making its way into Sunagakure. The Godaime without a second thought swiftly charged the large snake pushing it back from the gate as they began combat..Flipping to avoid the terrorizing poison produced Jarin was caught in mid air as the massive serpent attempted to bite down splitting his body in half only to be stopped as the Godaime Hokage wedged Shinzo's Blade between his jaws. Mind racing and near death Jarin could hear and see his blade slowly beginning to bend under the pressure of the serpents jaw flickering a small gleaming ray of light the sun peeking through into the darkness surrounding him.Jarin slowly closed his eyes as he calmed his breathing to reach again for the handle of his Shinzo's blade. Touching the handle brought warmth over his body as he knew one final trick from his training with the Yondaime Hokage. Cracking a small smile Jarin quietly whispered.."Kage Konoha-Ryū Mikazuki no Mai ".. instantly surrounding the massive snake with a trio of orbiting shadow clones to attack in unison. Shifting inside the serpents look down the mouth, Jarin ceized his chance to attack flashing a powerful release from Shinzo's across his body in that split second timing as his shadow clones followed his lead slashing through the massive serpent from each direction to land with their backs turned to the critically hit snake. With the shadow clones landing they instantly vanished into small poofs of smoke as the earth began to rumble from the Godaime Hokage's powerful release directly down the body of the massive serpent crashing into the sand below scattering the fine sands to leave a small crater. Positioning himself to land on his feet Jarin caught a glimps of a mysterious man approaching. He thought.." that has to be him.." as he made his way toward the mysterious shinobi only to be greeted again with combat..Besting the rogue the Godaime Hokage turned his back on the fallen but still breathing rogue telling everyone who had come to gather around " It is over now.. the threat is no.." Before he could finish his words the sound of foot steps rang through his ears. Instictively activating his implanted Byakugan once again Jarin quickly noticed the Rogue was back to his feet and comming closer. "Now you die Hokage!!" the rogue shouted as he charged the Godaime Hoakge's back with his blade aimmed straight for Jarin's heart. In that brief moment, Jarin quit thinking as his body took over driven by pure survival.Waiting until the very last moment with the rogue's blade nearly piercing his heart the Godaime shifted his center of balance to spin away from the sharp edge quickly attempting to slice his own blade down between the top two veribre of the rouge neck producing an eeire "ssspppaa" leaving the mysterious rogue gurgling as the blood began to show from his neck. Jarin stood motionless as the deserts winds had fallen silent as the sound continued to echo in his ears making him feel sick to his stomach but now it really was over. Regrouping with his Konoha shinobi , Jarin returned to Konohagakure to prevent fueling the war further as he awaited word from the Kazekage,maybe for a second meeting..For peace